365 days
by Sends
Summary: Hari ini malam tahun baru. Artinya setahun setelah kepergian gadisku. Setelah aku tersadar, ternyata aku telah melalui 365 hari tanpanya. / Karena harapan sungguh ada, dan masa depanku tidak akan hilang. Sebuah sekuel dari Everything and Nothing.


365 days

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary : Hari ini malam tahun baru. Artinya setahun setelah kepergian gadisku. Setelah aku tersadar, ternyata aku telah melalui 365 hari tanpanya. / Karena harapan sungguh ada, dan masa depanku tidak akan hilang. Sebuah sekuel dari Everything and Nothing.

Kuroro Lucifer

Warning : OOC, AU

A/n : Sebelum mulai membaca saya ingin menginformasikan sesuatu bahwa dialog yang di-_italic _adalah kalimat yang sama yang bisa dibaca pada fic E&N. Terima kasih.

-OoO—

Banyak yang bilang hanya wanita yang terlalu rapuh dan sensitif tentang masalah cinta. Ada pula yang berkata bahwa sakitnya cinta hanya bisa di rasakan oleh wanita. Tidak sedikit yang berkata bahwa menjadi lelaki merupakan sebuah anugerah, tidak perlu merasakan luka dan sakit hati. Dulu aku percaya hal itu...

Hari ini malam tahun baru. Artinya setahun setelah kepergian gadisku. Setahun tanpa kehadirannya. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin, menghangatkan supnya, menunggunya bangun setiap pagi. Setelah aku tersadar, ternyata aku telah melalui 365 hari tanpanya.

"_Hari ini kau harus pulang. Kau juga harus beristirahat_."

Kalimat gadis itu menggema di kepalaku. Suaranya, wajahnya, semua masih tersimpan dengan baik di benakku. Seperti kaset video yang di putar berulang kali dan aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Aku bergumam, "Aku tidak akan pulang."

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di depan pusara gadisku. Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam namun aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk pulang. Aku ingin di sini, menemani gadisku. Paling tidak melewatkan malam tahun baru bersama-sama.

Beberapa kali seorang Pastor mengecek keberadaanku. Keluar-masuk gereja berulang kali. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin tetap di sini. Kali ini Pastor itu keluar dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Salam, anak muda," sapanya. Aku menyunggingkan senyum. "Malam yang indah bukan?"

Aku mendongak. Tidak ada bintang, bulan pun sepertinya bersembunyi entah di mana. Namun benar, ini malam yang indah. Selalu indah bila bersama dengan gadisku. Selalu indah menghabiskan waktu mengenang masa-masa itu di sini, bersamanya, meski hanya ditemani nyanyian-nyanyian binatang malam.

"Kau belum pulang?" Pastor itu bertanya lembut, sementara aku tetap memilih bungkam dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kami akan merayakan tahun baru di gereja tua itu. Kami berharap kau mau ikut bersama kami."

Aku menoleh dan melihat beberapa biarawati dan beberapa orang lain di depan pintu gereja, sedang memandangiku dengan penuh harap. Mataku kembali menatap pusara gadisku dan saat itu aku seakan melihat ia tersenyum dan memintaku untuk ikut bersama Sang Pastor. Aku tersenyum simpul kemudian ikut melangkah memasuki aula gereja.

Gereja ini memang sudah tampak sangat tua. Beberapa perabotan tampak kusam meski tetap bersih terawat. Perhatianku tertuju pada sepasang bunga biru di kiri-kanan pelataran. Bunga plastik biru itu tidak tampak menyegarkan aula ini lagi.

Aula terlihat sangat ramai, tampak beberapa anak-anak yang berlarian kian kemari membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Satu per satu mulai mencari orang tua masing-masing, beberapa tersenyum riang melihat orang tuanya mengangguk setuju, entah menyetujui apa. Beberapa terlihat murung ketia orang tuanya menggeleng, artinya tidak. Anak-anak sepertinya mulai gaduh.

"Kami hanya merayakannya secara sederhana. Kau bisa menikmati hidangan di meja sebelah kanan sebelum acara dimulai," kata Sang Pastor kepadaku.

Aku merespon, "Terima kasih, aku tidak merasa lapar. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa pun," jawab Pastor itu.

"Apa yang sedang anak-anak itu permasalahkan?"

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa. "Mereka ingin bermain kembang api di luar. Beberapa orang tua mengizinkan namun sebagian besar tidak mengizinkan. Tapi seperti yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan para orang tua, mereka akan mengizinkan anak-anak bermain di luar setelah doa selesai."

Aku mengernyit. "Mereka akan bermain tanpa pengawasan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, anak muda." Balasnya. Aku mengikuti arah pandang Pastor dan melihat beberapa pemuda tanggung sedang duduk melingkar sambil mendengarkan cerita dari seorang biarawati muda yang duduk di tengah-tengah lingkaran. "Mereka yang akan mengawasi anak-anak."

Aku mengangguk. Pria paruh baya itu bertanya lagi, "Aku memerhatikanmu sejak tadi. Apa kau mau berbagi sedikit kisah kepadaku? Mungkin itu bisa membantu meringankan beban pikiranmu."

Aku tidak percaya bahwa Santa benar-benar ada tapi orang ini mengingatkanku pada sosok lelaki tua bersenyum ramah itu. Dia sungguh seorang Pastor yang baik. Aku ingin menjaga kisah ini sendiri namun begitu aku melihat sorot matanya yang begitu jernih, tanpa keragu-raguan dan melihat ketulusan hatinya, aku luluh. Rasanya tidak ada yang perlu aku tutupi dari pria ini. "Aku ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama 'seseorang' sekaligus memperingati setahun kepergiannya."

"Manusia datang dan pergi dengan cepat. Seperti uap yang sebentar saja kelihatan, lalu lenyap," katanya kepadaku. Ia menoleh menatap kedua mataku dan tersenyum dengan sangat lembut kepadaku. "Tapi masa depan sungguh ada dan harapanmu tidak akan hilang."

Aku tepekur mendengar kalimat itu. Tidak sempat bertanya apa-apa lagi karena setelah itu Sang Pastor langsng pergi, acara segera dimulai. Sesuatu menyentuh lubuk hatiku mendengar perkataanya dan tanpa aku sadari aku mengikuti setiap acara dengan khusuk. Pekikan-pekikan tawa dan suara kembang api mulai terdengar dari ruang acara setelah doa diselingi teriakan anak-anak, namun itu tidak mengganggu jalannya acara. Paling tidak, ada yang menemanimu di luar sana. Benar begitu, Kurapika?

-OoO—

Acara berakhir kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Sebagian besar sudah pulang, membawa serta anak-anak dan membuat keadaan semakin sepi. Aku kembali mengunjungi pusara gadisku. Tersenyum kecil mengingat salah satu kalimatnya 365 hari yang lalu.

"_Kalau begitu pulanglah. Kau harus merayakan tahun baru."_

"Aku sudah merayakannya," ujarku. Aku yakin gadisku mendengarnya dari sana. Dari sebuah tempat yang tidak dapat aku jangkau. "Kau selalu bisa membuatku merayakan tahun baru di tempat yang tidak biasa."

Aku kembali berdiri di hadapan pusaranya. Kali ini dengan perasaan yang lebih damai. Doa-doa yang aku panjatkan tadi menentramkan hatiku. Entah ini hanya perasaan saja atau khayalan semata, namun doa-doa itu menghangatkan hatiku yang beku.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan ini, anak muda."

Lamunan tentang gadisku menyita semua perhatianku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar Sang Pastor telah berdiri di sisiku, membawa sebuah kursi kayu dari dalam aula gereja. "Dia pasti gadis yang spesial untukmu."

Pastor itu menundukkan kepalanya, memberi penghormatan lalu berkata, "Kau beruntung mendapatkan cinta yang begitu besar dari pemuda ini."

Aku memandang wajah Pastor, ia balik memandangku kemudian tersenyum ramah. Hanya berselang beberapa menit kemudian ia beranjak pergi. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menepuk pundakku beberapa kali. Entah mengapa aku merasa hal itu adalah caranya untuk memberikan kekuatan kepadaku. Harus aku akui itu berhasil.

"Aku bertemu dengan Santa," kataku kepada Kurapika. "Tahun ini hadiah natalku datang di tahun baru."

Sekarang aku duduk di hadapan pusara gadisku. Melakukan monolog, percaya sekali ia mendengarnya dari sana. Sesekali menyentuh pusaranya, yakin ia merasakan sentuhan tanganku. Membayangkan apa yang akan ia jawab apabila aku bertanya kepadanya. Mereka-reka gelagatnya bila aku melontarkan candaan. Perasaan ini, meski mungkin tidak dapat dimengerti oleh orang lain, tapi aku sangat bahagia.

"Lihat ini, Kurapika," seruku tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan kamera. Membuka galeri gambar yang sudah aku kumpulkan selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini. "Ini adalah gambar ketika aku menghadiri perayaan natal kakakmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Doktermu juga hadir di sana dan mereka tampak bahagia sekali. Ini foto setelah acara berakhir, ketika anak-anak sedang bermain kembang api. Indah bukan?"

"_Dasar bodoh."_

Aku tertawa kecil. Sesungguhnya ini sangat lucu, tapi aku berusaha mengecilkan suara tawaku. Apa yang orang-orang pikirkan apabila melihat seorang pemuda berbicara dan tertawa seorang diri di tempat seperti ini? Namun ini sungguh menggelikan. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku bisa mendapatkan respon dari gadisku, meski jawabannya sudah ia katakan 365 hari yang lalu.

"Tahun lalu aku berjanji akan datang pagi-pagi sekali tapi aku gagal, jadi tahun ini aku akan terus bersamamu hingga pagi datang."

"Dasar pemuda bodoh."

Hah? Apa aku mulai berhalusinasi? Aku mendengar suara seorang gadis. Bukan. Kali ini bukan jawaban Kurapika dari ingatanku. Suara ini terdengar sangat jelas.

"Aku di belakangmu."

Cepat-cepat aku menoleh dan melihat dua orang yang aku kenali. Aya dan dokter. "Kau membuatku kaget setengah mati, kau tahu? Kupikir aku bisa mendengar suara Kurapika."

Gadis pirang yang menyerupai gadisku tertawa. "Kupikir kau sudah gila, Kuroro. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini sudah sangat larut."

"Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Aya masih terus tertawa, oleh sebab itu dokter Leorio menjawab, "Kami ingin mengunjungi pusara Kurapika. Hari ini peringatan setahun kematiannya. Tapi gadis keras kepala ini ingin datang sebelum fajar, dia bilang ia masih belum siap kalau-kalau ia bertemu dengan orang tuanya."

"Oh," responku singkat.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, menyingkirkan kursi tempatku duduk lalu membiarkan saudara kembar gadisku 'bertemu' dengan saudaranya di peringatan setahun kepergiannya. Beberapa puluh menit terasa seperti beberapa detik saja untukku. Mereka telah selesai dan sepertinya hendak pulang.

"Kau tidak pulang Kuroro?" Aya bertanya. Sorot matanya mengingatkanku pada Kurapika. "Dia jauh lebih keras kepala dari pada aku. Dia tidak mau kau kedinginan dan jatuh sakit. Pulanglah."

Bodohnya aku merasa kalimat itu adalah perintah dari Kurapika sendiri dan aku langsung patuh saat itu juga. Ketika kedua sosok yang aku kenali itu pergi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara sesaat dengan gadisku sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Aku membawa kejutan untukmu." Aku mengambil buket bunga biru lalu meletakkannya di sisi gadisku. Setelah itu mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil dari saku kiriku. "Aku tahu kau suka sekali bunga biru ini. Lalu kau harus menerima ini."

Aku meletakkan kotak merah itu di sisi bunga berwarna biru. "Selamat malam, Kurapika."

Setelah 'melihat' ia tersenyum senang, aku pulang. Mobilku melaju pelan meninggalkan gadisku.

Mataku tak henti menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku. Cincin yang sama dengan yang kuberikan kepada Kurapika di dalam kotak merah itu.

-OoO—

Alarm berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu, sayangnya aku masih enggan meninggalkan tempat tidur. Cicit burung sahut-menyahut memanggilku bangun. Aku membuka mataku, berbalik ke kiri dan menemukan sebuah bingkai foto berwarna biru dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna kuning. Foto seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tampak sedikit pucat, sedang meletakkan bunga biru ke vas yang berisi air. Foto yang aku ambil diam-diam.

"Selamat pagi, Kurapika." Aku meregangkan tubuh. "Hari yang indah sekali."

Melihat gadis itu, meski hanya dari foto, membuatku lebih baik. Selalu menjadi lebih baik. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk segera bangun. Tangan kiriku meraba-raba bagian bawah bantal dan menemukan ponselku di sana. Ada pesan masuk. Ketika aku membukanya itu adalah undangan makan malam dari Aya. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Wanita ini kadang membuatku benci makan malam."

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk bersiap-siap dan kini aku sudah meninggalkan apartemen, dengan membawa kamera yang selama ini setia bersanding di sisiku. Mobilku sempat terjebak macet selama beberapa menit lalu akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah toko bunga. Aku hendak membeli buket bunga berwarna biru.

"Selamat pagi bibi," sapaku. Menjadi langganannya selama lebih dar setahun membuat bibi itu mengenaliku dengan sangat baik. "Aku ingin bunga yang biasanya."

Bibi itu sedang mengatur posisi beberapa pot bunga ketika aku datang, tapi segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menoleh kepadaku ketika mendengarkan suaraku. "Oh, kau Kuroro. Maaf tapi hari ini kami kehabisan bunga biru itu. Bagaimana dengan bunga putih ini?"

Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa tapi bunga putih yang direkomendasikan bibi terlihat cantik sekali. Aku mengangguk setuju, memesan tiga buket lalu dengan sangat cekatan bibi menyiapkan buket bunga pesananku. Begitu bibi selesai, ia menyerahkan buket bunga itu kepadaku. Ia melirik jari manisku lalu menyerigai kepadaku, "Ah, kau sudah tunangan rupanya. Bagaimana rupa gadis itu? Kau tidak pernah memperlihatkannya kepada bibi."

Aku tertawa canggung. Tidak tahu harus menjelaskanya bagaimana. Tapi aku meminta bibi menunggu sebentar dan mengambil kamera yang ada di mobil, membuka galeri foto dan menunjukkan foto-foto Kurapika saat ia berada di rumah sakit. Jariku menekan tombol _skip _saat foto pada layar kamera menunjukkan foto bibi penjual bunga yang sedang mempersiapkan buket bunga.

"Ah, kau mengambil fotoku diam-diam ya?" tanya bibi kepadaku. Meski terdengar seperti protes, nampaknya ia kagum meihat potret dirinya di kameraku. "Dasar kau anak nakal."

"Aku baru saja berencana menerbitkan buku baru, bibi," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Semuanya tentang bunga, bunga, dan bunga. Lihat, betapa bahagianya orang-orang melihat bunga-bunga ini? Oleh sebab itu aku juga memotret bibi."

Bibi tersenyum malu, semburat merah tipis tampak di wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dunia fotografi tapi foto-foto itu terlihat menakjubkan. Apa lain kali bibi bisa meminta bantuanmu? Memotret beberapa bunga untuk promosi."

Aku tidak percaya ini. "Tentu saja bibi. Kau tidak perlu membayar apapun untuk pemotretan pertama. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku untuk selama ini."

Bibi menepuk pundakku sambil tertawa. Aku pergi setelah membayar buket bungaku. Aku kembali mengunjungi gadisku. Paling tidak aku ingin 'bercakap-cakap' sebentar dengnnya.

Aku tidak pernah tahu melintas di masa-masa saat ia ada benar-benar membuatku berubah. Ia mengubah hidupku dengan cara yang tidak bisa aku mengerti. Aku tahu semuanya akan sirna suatu hari nanti, namun ternyata ia masih tetap tersimpan di relung hatiku yang terdalam ketika ia pergi meninggalkanku selama-lamanya. Aku ingin selalu melukiskan bayangnya di benakku, meski suatu hari nanti aku tahu aku harus menyimpan kenangan bersamanya rapat-rapat.

Awanya terasa sangat berat untukku. Seperti kehilangan rumah, kehilangan tempat untuk pulang. Seperti yang sudah aku terangkan sejak awal. Terkadang pria juga bisa merasakan rapuhnya cinta. Tapi pria memiliki cara sendiri untuk meluapkkannya. Bagiku, cara terbaik untuk melupakannya adalah selalu mengingat kenangan indah bersamanya. Sebuah cara yang tidak biasa namun berhasil membuatku sadar dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan pernah kembali selama-lamanya.

Aku telah sampai. Tempat pertama yang aku kunjungi adalah gereja tua. Ketika memasuki aula, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki aula. Suara langkahku terdengar bergema di seluruh ruangan. Aku langsung menuju ke pelataran, mengganti bunga yang menghiasi kiri-kanannya dengan bunga putih yang aku beli dari bibi penjual bunga.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Aku menoleh melihat Pastor berdiri di sana, menunjukkan senyum yang sama dengan yang aku lihat kemarin. "Sama-sama."

"Semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikan hatimu," kata Pastor itu. "Omong-omong, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kuroro." Aku berjalan mendekati Pastor setelah selesai mengganti bunga di pelataran.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Carter," ia memperkenalkan diri. "Kau datang mengunjungi gadis itu?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian Carter berkata lagi, "Pergilah, ia mungkin menunggumu."

Kakiku langsung meninggalkan aula. Ya, ia memang menungguku. Tepat 365 hari yang lalu. Ia menunggu seorang pemuda yang berjanji akan datang kepadanya di pagi hari. Ia bahkan telah menyiapkan air untuk bunga-bunga yang akan aku bawakan untuknya.

"_Sedang apa kau di sini?" _

"Menunggumu sampai bangun," kataku di hadapan pusara gadisku. Seakan mereka-reka kembali kejadian lalu. Ketika aku pertama kali bertanya tetang penyakit yang ia derita.

Kali ini aku tidak terlambat, Kurapika. Aku yang menunggumu bangun. Aku membawa bunga itu terlebih dahulu, hingga kau bisa menghiasi vasmu dengan bunga yang baru.

Aku merindukanmu...

-OoO—

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Aku menekan bel dua kali berturut-turut. Sudah lima menit aku berdiri di luar tapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu untukku. Aku menekan bel sekali lagi dengan lebih frontal.

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam, sepertinya penantianku tidak sia-sia. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan dokter Leorio yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi. Pakaiannya sangat rapih ia mengenakan kemeja marun dan celana hitam. Handuk masih menggantung di lehernya. "Maaf, Aya tidak membukakan pintu. Ia masih kesal sekali kepadamu."

"Memangnya aku telah melakukan apa?"

Terdengar langkah kaki yang sepertinya dihentak-hentak dengan keras dari lantai atas. Aku menelan ludah, perutku terasa melilit. Apa Kurapika akan seperti ini apabila ia sehat?

"Tamat riwayatmu, Kuroro," Leorio berkata. Ia langsung melakukan aksi penyelamatan diri dengan memasuki ruang makan saat itu juga. "Ia benar-benar marah padamu."

Benar seperti yang sudah dokter katakan, Aya turun dari lantai dua dengan wajah menakutkan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dokter menghadapi hal ini selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin ini sebabnya ia menjadi dokter yang sangat murah hati. "Kemana saja kau hah? Aku datang ke rumahmu siang tadi! Aku menunggu berjam-jam dan kau sama sekali tidak membuka pintu! Hampir saja aku merusak pintu rumahmu."

"Aku sudah pindah," jawabku santai, berusaha menutupi ekspresi takut. Jujur saja, kalau sedang marah wanita terkadang jauh lebih menyeramkan ketimbang melihat monster laut yang sedang mendayung sampan di pantai kering. "Aku lupa memberitahukannya kepadamu. Sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen."

"Ya, sudahlah. Lupakan saja!"

Aya berhenti mengomel tapi raut wajahnya masih menyeramkan. Aku ingin mengambil gambar wajahnya yang sedang marah seperti itu dan memperlihatkannya lain kali apabila ia sudah kembali seperti semula. Tapi itu sama saja bunuh diri.

Aroma ayam panggang dan saus lemon memenuhi ruang makan. Ketika aku duduk, Aya langsung memindahkan sup krim jamur ke mangkuk yang lebih kecil kemudian memberikannya kepada dokter, lalu untuknya sendiri. Terakhir ia memberikannya kepadaku. Bisanya ia akan mendahulukanku, tapi sepertinya hari ini sedikit berbeda. Ia memang sedang kesal.

"Sup ini enak sekali," aku memuji sup yang dibuat oleh Aya. Selain rasanya memang sangat enak, aku berharap pujian itu bisa membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Pujian demi pujian aku lontarkan selama makan malam. Dokter berusaha menahan senyum, ia pasti tahu aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki mood wanita yang serupa dengan Kurapika itu. Setelah makan malam selesai, mood Aya membaik dengan sendirinya. Aku merasa pujian-pujian yang aku lontarkan menjadi sia-sia saja.

"Kuroro, sebenarnya," kalimat Aya terhenti. Ia menatap dokter sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kami memutuskan untuk menikah."

Aya terlihat semakin ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat aku semakin penasaran. Apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya? Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyela kalimatnya sama sekali. Menunggu hingga ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya lebih dulu. Ia akhirnya melanjutkan dengan sedikit terbata-bata,"Bi-bisakah kau membantu un-untuk menghubungi orangtuaku?"

Aku menghela napas. "Tidak bisa. Tapi aku bisa membantumu dengan jalan lain."

"Benarkah? Apa itu? Bagaimana caranya?" Kilatan semangat terpancar dari mata Aya.

Aku tersenyum menyerigai.

"Astaga, aku tahu kau pasti memikirkan hal gila, Kuroro."

-OoO—

Lengang menguasai seluruh pemakaman ketika kami datang. Aku dan kedua orang tua Kurapika. Mengajak mereka bersama-sama mengunjungi pusara gadisku memang selalu menjadi ide yang baik. Terutama hari ini, hari yang istimewa. Siulan-siulan burung pipit terdengar merdu sekali pagi hari, memberikan kesan berbeda di pagi yang dingin ini.

"Bunga biru," gumam bibi. Rambut pirangnya tampak bercahaya di bawah mentari pagi. "Kurapika suka sekali bunga biru ini."

Bibi bergumam ketika ia menyentuh bunga yang aku bawa beberapa hari yang lalu untuk gadisku. Meski sudah sedikit layu, bunga biru itu masih tampak indah di mataku. Bibi tampak sedikit terkejut melihat sebuah kotak merah kecil di samping bunga berwarna biru. Tangannya membuka kotak itu perlahan-lahan, perasaan asing langsung merasuki diriku. Malu mungkin? Aku kurang begitu yakin.

"Ini cincin yang sama dengan yang kau kenakan," bibi berkata seraya memandang cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku. "Kau sungguh baik."

"Terima kasih bibi."

"Tapi," lanjut ibu dari gadisku itu. "Kau harus menemukan masa depanmu sendiri. Bukan bersama anak gadisku. Biarkan ia menjadi memori yang tertingal jauh di belakang. Kau harus terus maju."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Mungkin memang benar. Selama 365 hari ini aku rasanya aku tidak pernah bisa merelakan semuanya pergi begitu saja. Sesuatu dari lubuk hatiku berbisik kecil, memberikan sebuah ide yang mungkin tidak pernah terpikiran akal sehatku. Barangkali ini adalah jawaban dan caranya. Agar aku bisa terus hidup maju tanpa terjebak akan kejadian lalu.

"Mari kita pulang," bibi berkata. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Di tengah perjalanan mesin mobil tiba-tiba berhenti. Mungkin mogok. Aku segera turun memeriksa keadaan. Ketika aku mulai memeriksa mesin asap putih langsung keluar membutakan kami, namun di ujung jalan, sesosok malaikat menampakkan dirinya. Dengan rambut pirang sebahu, berpakaian putih selutut, menggenggam buket bunga berwarna biru.

Seharusnya semua ini berjalan sesuai rencana...

Bibi melihat sosok itu dari kejauhan. Awalnya ia tampak terkejut namun akhirnya ia berlari mendekati sosok itu dengan berlinang air mata. Air matanya sempurna tertumpah ketika ia merengkuh sosok itu dalam pelukannya, pelukan cinta seorang ibu. "Aya, kau kembali!"

Aku tidak tahu dari mana bibi tahu sosok itu adalah Aya. Bahkan aku, Sang Pencetus ide, sempat berpikir sosok malaikat yang aku lihat tadi adalah Kurapika. Padahal aku sudah dengan susah payah membuat mobilku seakan-akan mogok, menjatuhkan bom asap kemudian memnculkan sosok 'Kurapika', tapi insting seorang ibu tidak pernah salah. Seorang ibu akan selalu mengenali anaknya, meskipun mereka memiliki kemiripan yang sangat.

Aya membalas pelukan itu. Ia ikut menangis. "Maafkan aku ibu."

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Aya menjawab, "Ceritanya sangat panjang."

Kemudian sosok Leorio muncul dari balik asap yang belum sempurna lenyap dibawa angin. Saat itulah tangisan bahagia itu berubah menjadi senyuman yang bahagia.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Sepanjang jalan Aya menceritakan segala-galanya. Bahkan yang seharusnya ia rahasiakan-Tentang pencetus ide brilian ini. Bibi berkali-kali tertawa dan menceritakan perasaannya mengenai kejutan kecil ini dan berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku hanya merespon singkat, tidak ingin merusak momen yang paling dinantikan Aya.

Aku sedikit iri melihat kebahagiaan ini. Aku juga ingin berada di antara kebahagiaan mereka. Aku ingin berada di dalam kebahagiaan ini bersama gadisku.

-OoO—

Aku kembali mengunjungi pusara gadisku. Kali ini bukan hanya untuk berbicara kepadanya, tapi juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah Aya kembali bertemu ibunya, dan akhirnya aku berani mengamil keputusan untuk mewujudkan ide yang melintas di kepalaku berbulan-bulan lalu.

"Ibumu senang sekali bertemu dengan Aya," kataku di depan pusara gadisku. "Mereka sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu. Aku yang mengabadikan momen penting itu. Aku juga sudah menerbitkan buku tentang bunga yang tempo hari. Juga sudah menolong bibi penjual bunga. Tugasku sudah selesai."

Aku memandangi pusara gadisku, sekal lagi mencoba memutar kembali memori tentangnya. "Aku akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Aku akan pergi sangat jauh. Mengabadikan berbagai gambar dan momen indah di berbagai tempat. Suatu hari nanti mungkin aku akan kembali dan menunjukkan semuanya kepadamu. Ya, suatu hari nanti."

Aku berbalik. Berjalan menuju gereja tua, langsung masuk ke aula dan mengganti bunga di kiri-kanan pelataran dengan bunga berwarn biru. Sesaat setelah aku selesai, kudengar suara seorang yang sudah aku kenali.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Pastor Carter."

Beliau berjalan mendekatiku kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundakku beberapa kali dengan tepukan ringan. "Gereja tua ini akan selalu menunggumu. Datanglah kapan pun kau mau, gereja tua ini adalah rumahmu."

Kami saling berjabat tangan, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan gereja tua. Meninggalkan gadisku dan meninggalkan semuanya di belakang. Aku kini siap menghadapi masa depan. Padahal awalnya aku pikir aku sudah kehilangan rumah ketika gadisku pergi. Tapi tidak...

**Karena masa depan sungguh ada dan harapanmu tidak akan hilang.**

Selesai

-OoO—

A/n: Halo, halo, halo seperti yang Anda tahu ini adalah sekuel dari fic saya yang berjudul Everything and Nothing yang artinya Sekuel dari Vedere. Terlalu banyak sekuel ya? *plak* saya harap Anda tidak bosan dengan cerita ini dan dengan senang hati memberikan review pada kotak review. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Maaf saya menambahkan salah satu OC di fic ini. Ampuni saya. Setelah Aya, kemudian muncul seorang Pastor bernama Carter. Saya hanya tidak bisa menemukan tokoh yang cocok. Tapi bagi kalian pecinta game Harvest Moon back to nature PS1 pasti familier dengan Pastor yang satu ini, karena saya mengambil namanya dari tokoh Pastor itu. Maaf sekali lagi karena ini bukan crossover namun saya mengambil nama Carter karena saya memang suka sekali sosok beliau. Hahahah.


End file.
